Painful Love
by SethStriker
Summary: "I was too late. Lucy Heartfilia, is now Lucy Dragneel. She and I will never be together. Now that she and Natsu are married." One-sided Graylu. Nalu One-Shot. Hope you like it!


**I came up with this after reading several one-sided Graylu/Full Nalu fanfics. Enjoy!**

GRAY'S P.O.V

Love. The one feeling in the world I hated more than anything. Why? Because the one that stole my heart is with another man. I lost Lucy Heartfilia, the most beautiful girl I have ever met, to the pyro maniac of Fairy Tail, Natsu Dragneel. He took her away from me, and now he and Lucy are dating. My blood boils everytime I remember the day he claimed Lucy as his girlfriend. The same day my heart hardened and was as cold as my ice magic.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _I ran as fast as could. I wanted to make sure that I got to the guild before Natsu did. I was going to make the smoking hot blonde mage mine and mine alone. But fate was against me and sided with the pink haired pyro. When I arrived at the guild, I was too late. Everyone was cheering when flame brain was kissing none other than Lucy. He was kissing the love of my life, Lucy Heartfilia. My whole world began to shatter at this sight._

 _"I love you Lucy. Since the first day I met you, my heart was always beating fast. I didn't understand why my heart did that whenever I'm around you, that is until Mira helped me figure out that I fell in love you with you. I'm sorry it took so long to tell you how I feel about you, but I'll make it up to you. Anything you want me to do, I will do it. Whether it's to help you pay your rent or move the moon, I will do it. If you want anything, you tell me what is it and I will get it for you, like these two gifts I have for you." Natsu said and handed Lucy the gifts. When she opened it, her face lit up with happiness. The first gift was a book that she'd been wanting for a long time, the second however was the one that made her happy. It was the Celestial Spirit King's key, a legendary key that no one could ever retrieve. But somehow that flame brain got it._

 _"Natsu, you're the best thing that has ever happened to me! I love you too!" Lucy exclaimed as she hugged the pyro._

 _"Anything for you Luce. Anything for my beloved Celestial Mage." He said and kissed her again. The whole guild cheered for the two mages. Me on the other, I was feeling different emotions all at once. Depression, anger, sadness, sorrow, and worst of all, despair. All I had was a bouquet of flowers. There was no way I could top that flame brain. He went extremely all out. I felt like such an idiot. I couldn't stand the sight of those two kissing so I left and ran, dropping the flowers and headed to my house._

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

It's been two years since then. My pain never went away. I tried to ease my pain by training hard to improve my magic and go on solo missions. But it didn't help as much as I wanted it to. Each time I came back from a mission, Natsu and Lucy either were flirting with each other at the bar, going out on dates or missions, or were probably at Natsu's house.

Everyone in the guild were always talking about how good a couple they are. It disgusts me that they would say such things. I should be Lucy's lover. I should be holding her in my arms. I should be taking her out on dates such as fancy dinners, being on a cruise for a whole week (That flame brain somehow managed to get rid of his motion sickness). Missions that pay well or interested the beautiful blonde mage. But no. Natsu Dragneel, is doing all the things that I wanted to do with her.

One day, just when I thought that things were bad enough, it got worse. We were at the Cherry Blossom Festival when flame brain did the one thing that completely tore my soul apart.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _"Lucy Heartfilia, there's something I want to ask you tonight." He said while Lucy's hand in his._

 _"What is it?" She asked._

 _"Lucy, you know that I love you and that I'm willing to risk my life for you no matter what right?" She nodded in agreement._

 _"Well Lucy, ever since the day I met you, a fire has been burning inside my heart. Lucy, you're the fire in my heart that helps me get through anything. I want that fire to last forever. I never want it to burn out. Which is why I want to ask you this important question." Before Lucy could say anything the Sakura trees lit up. The trees glowed a rainbow like light. That was when Natsu went and got on one knee, pulled out a box from his pocket, and revealed to her._

 _"Lucy Heartfilia, will you accept my proposal and marry me?" He asked while holding up the ring. All the girls were squealing at the sight. It was a customized eternity heart-shaped ring that had eight types of jewels (ruby, sapphire, topaz, emerald, jade, diamond, rose quartz, and amethyst.)_

 _"Natsu…Yes! Yes I will!" She exclaimed and hugged him tight. Everyone was clapping and cheering for them. Everyone except me. I was on the sidelines, while holding a simple silver ring. I thought to myself that if I confessed my feelings to the beautiful blonde mage, if some chance she would return my feelings and leave the dragon slayer for me, I would propose to her. But this is life. This is not some stupid fairy tale. I shouldn't have expected something so cliché._

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

The guild spent the next few months preparing for the wedding. I thought of only one thing to do on their wedding. But the day before the wedding, Erza, Mira, and Levy talked to me about this. Somehow they knew how I felt about the two committing themselves to each other and that I planned to object to their marriage.

"Gray, a wedding is the most precious memory a couple will ever have. You can't ruin that for them. If you love someone, you have to learn to let them go. In your case, you must let Lucy be happy." Mira said with a serious tone.

"Mira is right. You can't do something like that." Levy said while crossing her arms.

"They're right. Listen Gray, you will not object to Natsu and Lucy's wedding. Is that clear?" Erza demanded with an angry look on her face.

"Yes. I understand."

 _FLASHBACK_

 _I arrived at Kardia Cathedral late since I was dragging my feet. I didn't want to show up but Erza would kill me if I wasn't there. When I arrived, everyone was already seated. After placing the gift I had for the couple, I went inside of the chapel to see Lucy in the most stunning wedding dress ever. The wedding dress made her look so angelic, it put every girl either from Fairy Tail or the other guilds that were invited to shame. Her chocolate brown eyes were twinkling with happiness, just looking into them hurt me that I wasn't the one to make her happy._

 _"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest closed his book and Natsu didn't hesitate to kiss Lucy. Once he did, my heart turned ice cold, shattering after they pulled apart and everyone in the chapel clapped for the newlyweds. Me, I just exited and went straight back home. I didn't care if Erza would beat me to a pulp. I just needed to get out of here._

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

Three years have passed since then. As always I stayed at home instead of going to the guild. Because if i did go, I knew I would see Lucy Heartfilia, or rather Lucy Dragneel. I looked at the object on my shelf. It was the silver ring that was meant for the blonde mage. I still have the ring that I wanted to give to Lucy. But now, it is nothing but a constant reminder.

 **The fanfics "Tragic Love" by FalynELF and "Final Goodbye" by mirajens is what inspired me to write this. Hope you enjoy!**


End file.
